Those Kids
by Whimfu1
Summary: On his way home, Lincoln is blindsided by a disheveled, blonde teen who resembles his oldest sister, Lori. Upon taking her home, he is surprised when this girl claims to be his daughter from the future. With no clue where she has come from or how to return her, it's up to Lisa to find a way for her, and the others who follow, to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Whimfu1 here. I don't know who created the sinkids. I've always wanted to use them but know next to nothing about them besides pictures I've seen of them online. If I get their character wrong, uhh… ehh? I mostly wanted their depictions and what personality I can gleam from other author stories I've read. Which I will admit, I've only read the more happy ones.**

**I also need to go on a writing break for awhile. I got several projects and finals coming up. I would have released a chapter of one of my other stories but none are 100% ready. Instead I tried to pump out a oneshot in 24 hours. I got ¼ of this done before I realized I wouldn't finish it in time. So instead I will release a single chapter that has a lot of random stuff in it. Notice it's broken up into a bunch of smaller parts since it was intended to be a full story without chapters meaning compact scenes going by quickly.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Lincoln walked alongside his childhood friend, Clyde McBride. School had just finished and they were yammering on and on about the latest update of a video game they both enjoyed.

"I wish the event quests just stuck around." Clyde told his best friend. "How am I supposed to build the armor if the monster doesn't stick around!"

"Doesn't that make the armor just that bit more special though?" Lincoln argued to no avail.

"Not when it's literally the best in the meta!" The nerdy boy lamented. "How am I sup-" Clyde's feet slid to a halt. A few steps ahead Lincoln also stopped realizing his friend's missing presence. The white haired boy turned and waved his hand in front of the kid's glasses.

"Earth to Clyde?" No response, Lincoln began shaking him. "Clyde?!"

"Beep! Beep! Does not compute!" A familiar robot dance qued Lincoln into turning around. In the distance a short haired blonde teen was running towards them waving her hands frantically. "L-lori~" Lincoln did not catch his fainting friend. The reason being, something was wrong. Yeah, the girl running towards them looked like Lori but she seemed… off.

The teen had Lori's cut but it was disheveled. She wore a dirty looking blue and grey sweatshirt and sweatpants combo. She had heavy bags under her eyes and she was running out of breath brought on by her more pudgy frame. She had no shoes on, only socks. No matter how you looked at it, Lori would rather die than go out looking like that.

"DAD!" Lincoln could finally hear the girl shouts. "DAD!" Don't know who she's talking to. Probably should just step aside.

The girl re-aimed her charge.

Lincoln stepped to the other side.

Again, the disheveled blonde changed her path.

No matter how many times he sidestepped the distraught girl was making a beeline straight for him. When he finally realized this, it was too late.

The teen crushed him in a tackle.

"Dad, I was so scared! I was cleaning in aunt Lisa's lab and I bumped into something and and!" The girl's pale face turned green. Years of couch potatoing did not prepare her to book it several blocks to catch her father. "*BLLLAAARRRGGGG*!" The disheveled blonde threw up onto the white head of Lincoln.

* * *

"Here's some tea…" Lincoln handed the girl who had just thrown up on him.

"Thanks, *sniffle* Dad." The disheveled teen whipped her nose on her sleeve. For the past few minutes she had been crying and begging for forgiveness which he did, if only to stop her.

After her initial throwing up, Lincoln abandoned his passed out friend and brought the crying teen home. He deposited her in his room and jumped into the shower for a quick rinse. Coming back with no harm done, he set to calming the girl who felt so familiar yet strange. It was almost like he was urged to protect this girl.

"Umm, soooo…" Lincoln sat next to the teen who sipped her tea. "Who are you?" The blonde looked up at the boy and began welling up. She threw her tea to the side and bawled into her hands. "Oh no, please don't cry!"

"Of course you don't know me!" The teen blubbered out. "I haven't been born yet!"

"Wait, haven't been born yet?" The boy pondered. "Your from the future?!"

"Of course I am! This is just like 'Return to the Future'!" The teen shouted between bawls.

"The movie where a kid from the 1980s goes back in time and has to keep his parents together?!" Lincoln yelled out.

"Minus the part where you accidentally become attracted to me because I've straight up called you Dad!"

"Wait that means-"

"Oh my god, you're even as dense as the parents in the movie!"

"Your my daughter!"

"Of course I am!" The teen found herself wrapped in a hug. She was shocked at first before bawling and grasped her tiny father's shirt.

* * *

"Ha! Got you!" The blonde girl nailed her father with a neutral special sending his character flying off the stage.

"Noooooo!" Lincoln screamed out as his final life was taken. His daughter, who he learned was called Loan, had royally whooped his butt for the past hour in several multiplayer games.

While most people would have been more concerned with the logistics of time travel and the impacts on the timeline from encountering their own child before they were born, Lincoln didn't seem to care. After her quick introduction, Loan had mentioned as a side comment that she loved video games causing him to pull her to the front room to prove it. He was not disappointed. They were having a blast and nothing was ruining their high.

While they battled, as usual, the Loud family started to return home. Being in the front room, Lincoln and 'Lori' received their usual greetings which the distractedly grunted at. Seeing a heartwarming moment, Lynn Sr. And Rita capitalized on the opportunity. Grabbing their camera they readied to snap a few choice shots.

"Uh, hey honey," The Loud father turned away from the lens to his wife. "Did Lori gain some weight?" Earning him a jab to the arm.

"Lynn, your being insensitive. It's just the lighting." Loan shoved a hand into a bowl of cheese puffs before shoving said puffs into her mouth. "Uhh… maybe not."

"I'm home." The oldest daughter of the Louds, Lori, entered through the front door. She tapped on her phone nonchalantly and walked towards the stairs. "Lincoln we're literally going to watch Love Boat tonight so finish with your friend soon."

"Ugh, fine Lori." Lincoln rolled his eyes as he told the ascending teen as he kicked his opponent off stage.

"Five more minutes, Mom." Loan tried to recover from the ledge.

"No can do sweetie, it will rot-" Lori stopped mid text at the top of the stairs. Who was she talking too? Off to the side, a shocked pair of Loud parents watched as what appeared to be another more slender form of her daughter ran down the stairs. "Who are you?!"

"Not now, Mom!" Loan rolled away from her father's energy blast. "We're busy playing!"

"Whoa~," A ditzy blonde came into the room. "There's like two Lori's now? When did that happen?" Leni spoke for the group. Hearing a commotion several of the residing kids of the house came to observe the ruckus. Lori stepped in front of the television.

"Who the heck are you?!" The real Lori shouted.

"Lori! We can't see!" Lincoln told his sister.

"Yeah, Mom I was about to win!"

"Mom?" Both Lincoln and Lori asked.

"Yeah, duh." Loan moved to look around to the tv again. She paid no attention to the confused family or teen mother. "Daughter from the future here."

"Wait, daughter from the future?"

"Uh huh… Victory!" Loan shot up going woo! "Alright three streak!"

"Hold up," Lori grabbed her daughter's face scrunching it up like a fish. She forced her to look left and right as she inspected the girl's features. "You literally look just like me. Minus the chubby cheeks."

"You say that a lot more than you should in the future."

"Ooo," Lori cooed at her. "I have a baby girl in the future! OMG OMG, we have to take a selfie."

"Wait but I thought-" Lincoln stuttered out but Lori was in photo op mode. Again, everyone was swept up in the moment rather than worrying why or how Loan was here.

"Alright smile!" Loan gave a crooked grin. "Oh… we'll work on that." Lori snapped the picture and saved for editing later. "Okay, tell me."

"Tell you what?" The nervous daughter began shying away her heart beating with ever new eye on her.

"When do Bobby and I get married of course!" Lori posed in dreamy like fashion, kicking up a single foot and looking heavenwards.

"Oh, uhh…" Loan scratched the back of her neck. "Who's Bobby?"

Lori kept her fountain like pose but gears turned in her head.

"Could you repeat that dear?"

"Bobby. Don't know him." Lori deflated at the girl's statement. "You married Dad in May though."

"Well… okay." This was going to put a major dent in her relationship with Bobby. "T-then who's my other half?"

"Uhh," Loan just erked her head towards her father.

"I'm sorry?" Lori didn't understand. Loan just pointed downwards to Lincoln. Her mother just looked between her daughter's finger tip and the boy it pointed to. "Okay, maybe I phrased it wrong."

"Who do I love in the future?" Loan didn't move her finger. A nervous smile began to wobble on the girl's face.

"Who am I married to?" Lincoln was still the target of the finger. Lori began to shiver.

"And who is your father?" Loan felt a bit of welling up coming on. "BIOLOGICAL father, not uncle, sweetie."

"Uhh…" Loan began to shrink back shake. Out of instinct she called for him. "D-dad?"

"It's okay Loan." The sole boy of the house ran to his daughter's side. "I'm here for you." Loan crouched down and held her father close.

"..."

"Oh, dude." Luna broke the silence.

*Thud*

Lori fainted and slammed face first into the ground.

* * *

The paper bag inflated and deflated quickly as both blonde teens with short hair hyperventilated.

"Oh god, I had a kid with my baby brother!"

"Oh god, I'm going to fade away like in 'Return to the Future'!"

"Wow, they are just alike." Lynn Jr. commented.

After the initial scare both mother and daughter were having panic attacks. One of which was already prepared with her own futuristic paper bag! It was more recyclable. She apparently went through a lot.

"Hmm," A now present Lisa was fully informed of the situation. "You don't seem to be fading. The future must still be intact."

Lori began puffing faster.

"Anyways, when were you born?" The genius of the family asked.

"September 21st, 20XX."

"Hmm, and you say you were helping future me in my laboratory?" Loan nodded. "And is that a government or private lab?"

"Lisa!" The now older mother in the room scolded. "Stay on topic."

"Right, apologies mother." Lisa heeded Rita's warning. The young brainiac fiddled with her scanner. "Hmm, something is wrong."

"Look, I haven't taken my medication sinc-" Loan was cut off.

"Not that, my future niece." Her odd scanner did another sweep. "Your clothes contain an element I do not recognize."

"Uhh, well I don't know."

"It's like nothing I've seen before." The young tike explained. "Have you been in contact with any futuristic forms of isotopes recently?"

"N-no?"

"Hmm…"

"Look," Loan waved her hands about. "I also just learned about my grandparents and seven aunts. I've only met aunt Leni and Lisa before."

"Yay! I'm totes the favorite." Leni happily cheered leaving Loan to hide her grimace. What?! Aunt Lisa had some cool virtual reality stuff.

"You haven't met us before?" The raspy voice of of Lynn Jr. asked.

"Mom and Dad had to run or something." The disheveled teen shrugged. "They don't like talking about it."

"Harsh, dude." The rocker of the family commented.

"Regardless of your plentiful personal problems," Lisa stepped in and rubbed her chin. "These reading just don't make sense with your story."

"W-what do you mean?" Lincoln peeked over the girl's shoulder inadvertently leaving Loan without a security blanket. Her arms flailed to try and grab him but retracted when she thought she looked desperate.

"It's like she-"

The front door to the house opened.

"I can't believe you brought her home!" The whiny voice of Lola announced her return from the park. From their spots in the dining room, no one could yet see the beloved twins.

"Are you kidding?!" The deeper voice of Lana responded. "She's awesome!"

"Roar!" A mighty, yet tiny, voice came out of nowhere.

"Ahh!" Lola ran as fast she could up the stairs. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Don't call my daughter a thing!" Lana shouted. "Get her Lizy!"

"Roar!" A small blonde girl in a green dinosaur shirt and a worn, red cap chased a scared princess upstairs.

Oh no.

"Mom always told me Dad was into blondes." Loan scrunched up on the floor.

* * *

"Uhh…" Loan adjusted herself on the middle seat of the couch. "S-so I guess this means I-i'm like your big sister…hehe." The teen nervously chuckled to the tot who had crawled on her lap some minutes before. The small girl looked up in glee and fell back onto the disheveled teen's chest.

"Cool!" Lizy gave her a giant grin. "I don't have any siblings so your my first!"

"Oh, uh… I don't either so that's cool I guess. D-do you want to play a game?" Loan looked to the dining room where a 'current' family meeting was taking place. Maybe a bit of noise would make it easier to ignore.

"Yeah! Let's play tag!" The little girl stood up on Loan's lap.

"I mean like a video game."

"What's a video game?"

"You poor soul."

"C'mon, let's play outside, Sis!"

"Sis?" Loan blushed, "We'll o-okay." Dragged along by the tiny force was led outside while the typical Loud family discussed matters.

"I can't believe you'd cheat on me, Lincoln!" Lori scoffed at the white haired boy. "You're my own brother!"

"I haven't done anything!" Lincoln shouted to no avail.

"We even have a beautiful daughter together and you go running with Lana?!"

"Hey! I bet I'm super cool in the future!" Lana felt the need to establish. This however did not stop Lori from slapping her brother.

*SLAP*

"You disgust me!"

"If I may intrude upon this sibling lover quarrel." Lisa finished her calculations. "I believe Lincoln was faithful to both of you."

"I always had faith in you." Lori held the young boy to her chest.

"I don't get it?" Lincoln pried himself away from his sister's bosom. "Am I cheater in the future or not?"

"I don't know," Lisa told her siblings. "Because neither are from our future."

"What?!"

"Oh thank god!" Lori dropped Lincoln to the floor. "I knew Bobby and I would last."

"Again no proof of that either." The young genius paced around the table as she explained. "From the trace elements it seemed they hopped between dimensions."

"Like I did with your watch?" Lincoln asked.

"Correct, but with a less stable device." Lisa surmised. "They are from parallel universes almost adjacent to ours where it seems some of us have decided… erm hmm. To strengthen our family connections with our sole brother."

"But we already have a strong connection?" Leni seemed bewildered. Luan was the one who went to whispered the meaning in the airheads ears. "Oh, got it… WAIT?!"

"Yes, Leni?" Lisa rubbed her forehead for some idiocy to follow.

"Does that mean like a whole bunch of kids are about to show up?!" The blonde girl asked.

Everyone went stock silent.

"I totes bet mine is going to be next!"

* * *

"LIZY! Come down from there!" Loan failed to follow her sister, from another mother, up a tree.

"Chill, Sis, I do this all the time with Mom." Lizy said as she scurried from tree branch to tree branch. A crack was heard as she hit a dead one, Lizy began plummeting.

"Oh god, oh god!" The distraught teen ran forward to catch her but tripped on an abandoned toy. Loan fell face first into a puddle of mud. Lizy did a single flip before gracefully landing on her feet on the fallen teen's back.

"Tada!"

"*Burble burble*" Loan came up for air. "*Cough cough* I hate the outdoors… but I'm glad you're safe."

"Ain't nothin'!" The young tomboy gave the girl a thumbs up. "You're pretty fun, Sis."

"A-am I?" The mud covered teen asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." The young Lizy wrapped her arms as much as she could around the teen. "Having a Sis is the best."

"Y-yeah it kind of is." The shaking hands of Loan slowly found their way on Lizy's back. She took in the new feelings.

"Umm, Lori." The two turned to a new voice coming from above. "This is going to sound really weird but-"

* * *

"Dad, Mom!" Loan, still with a mud facial, ran in carrying Lizy. "We got another one!"

"Yes!" Leni ran up and pulled in a blonde girl in a purple over-shirt and white collared undershirt. "Ooo~ My daughter is sooooo cute!"

"Leni!" Lori slammed her palm against her forehead. "That's Carol!"

"That doesn't follow the four L thingy?" Leni looked confused.

"I think what she means is that's your friend Carol, not your daughter." Luna started removing the ditz hands from the other teen.

"Are we sure?"

"Yes!" Came from everyone in the room. A crestfallen Leni returned to her seat.

"Carol," Lori moved towards her ex-rival. "We're kind of busy right now." The Pingrey teen looked wide eyed as she started doing double takes between Lori and Loan. Without turning, the girl called a name.

"Cila!"

"I'm right here, Mommy." Eyes turned to a small girl hidden behind the teen's legs. Edging out from behind Carol was a small girl in a purple jacket and brown skirt holding a teddy bear. She resembled what Lori remembered of Carol from back when they were in the blue bells, except several freckles that dotted her face. "Daddy!" The young girl ran and hug the youngest father in the Loud house. In the rush of cheers a very pale Carol approached.

"Oh god, it was that Lincoln." The worried teen muttered. Carol looked over to the young boy. "I hope to god we meet in college or something." Off to the side, Loan just recalled to earlier comments of her father's tastes.

"Hey there little miss," Lincoln stroked the purring girl. "Did you have a fun time seeing Mommy when she was younger?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't really look different." Carol innerly celebrated, looks like she aged up well. "She's just not wearing as much makeup." Dang it.

"Really, Lincoln?!" Lori turned up her nose as her rivalry somewhat resurfaced. "Carol?!"

"Hey, I don't remember doing it."

"That's because nothing happened, hehe" Carol nervously chuckled hearing the implications. "Any chance this is some crazy misunderstanding?"

"Unfortunately not, Miss Pingrey." Lisa did a quick scan of the girl still latched onto her brother. "Mmmhmm, she also has the same element as Loan and Lizy."

"Element?" Carol asked out of the loop.

"Yes, your daughter is from another dimension yada yada," Lisa waved her hand in laddie dah fashion while looking at the scan. "Might not be married to Lincoln in the future, you can feel safe with this and abandon her here with us."

"I'm totally not abandoning her here with you!" Carol ran over and held both her daughter father combo. "Where she goes, I go."

"Hmm…" Lisa quickly flashed a light into the protective mother's eyes. "I see, maternal instincts can carry over dimensions. I'll mark this down. Either way," The genius moved away and continued. "I have enough samples to track the anonymous element."

"And that does?" Luan asked.

*Ding*

"We can track the other, of what I'm assuming, Lincoln children from other dimensions." Lisa adjusted her glasses and looked at her device. "And there seems to be one at the edge of town near that greenbelt."

"What?!"

"I suggest sending the eldest among us, and Lincoln, to search for them." The genius already started walking away. "I'll start working on a way to locate their universes and return them."

"Alright, let's like go!" Leni shouted. "My baby's wearing an atrocious greenbelt and I will not stand for it!" The platinum blonde grabbed the keys only for them to be swiped out of her hands.

"Wait, I'm driving!" Lori swatted her hand. "Carol you take Leni, Luna, and Luan. Loan, Lynn, and Lincoln are with me!"

"Uhh…" Loan backed up, "Perhaps I should stay here."

"C'mon Loan, you're literally one of the oldest here!"

"I-iiii"

"We're wasting time!" Lori grabbed Loan's arm, Lizy quickly crawled off her half sister. "Let's go!"

Dragged to the van like a concrete statue, Loan soon found herself being comforted by here father as she hyperventilated.

* * *

"Okay," Lori shouted out to her four as they jumped out of the car. The other group wrapped around the greenbelt to start their search on the other side. "Fan out and find this kid!"

"Wait, I don't even have shoes, less a phone…" Loan looked up to the backs of her family already running away from her. "Dang it!"

Loan hesitantly stepped out of the family van. Her toe tapped the ground and dampened with dew. She shivered at its coldness. The sun was not down but it was setting. The sky was glowing orange like streaks of fire across the clouds. The frazzled girl finally placed a full foot on the ground.

"Ouch!" Loan suddenly tiptoed emitting painful squeals as she made it to a soft patch of grass. "Eep! Ow! Ow! So much gravel. Uhh…" Loan looked around. "I'll just look over here, Mom!"

Lori was already too far away shouting herself.

"You know, if they see the car!" Loan justified herself. She looked around a bit and whistled.

The breeze was calm and, for the sake of her feet, she only walked on the soft grass. Her path was mostly just a pace back and forth as she whistled with the crickets and crying girl.

…

"Dang it!" Loan shouted. "She's ove-" looking outwards the disheveled blonde could only see her father's white cowlick in the distance. Biting her nails, Loan began looking back and forth between her parents and the area the crying was coming from. "Crap! D-don't worry! Y-you're big sis is coming!"

Taking a deep breath, Loan began leaping from soft patch to soft patch as if the gravel was lava. Playing her own ridiculous game, she slowly made her way to the sound. The sniffling eventually led to a patch of bushes in which Loan discovered where a pale girl was surrounded by a fairy ring. Her blonde pigtails already cued the the big sis that she was on of her father's.

"Uhh, h-hey…" Loan stepped towards the fragile maiden. The young girl quickly turned as in a movie, her tears sparkling off her cheeks. She was in a private school uniform and pleated pink skirt. Oh crap, Loan thought. She was a cute loli.

The girl scrambled to her feet and brushed off the dirt from her skirt. Swiping away her tears and finding her center she addressed Loan.

"Well it's about time!" The little girl said through the gap in her teeth. "Do you know how long I've been out here?!"

"Ohh… Tsundere… got it." Loan stepped forward with a nervous smile.

"What the heck took you so long, Auntie Lori?!" The pale girl demanded to know.

"Oh I'm not Mom, uhh… I'm your big sis, Loan." The bright blue eyes of the girl scanned the fidgeting form of the teen.

"Hmm, I was wondering why you lacked your usual dignity." The school girl said with no concern. "When did Daddy have you?"

"Actually there's a story to that, uhh want to come with me?" Loan point back to where she came from.

"You look like one of those stranger danger people… but fine." The young girl held out her hand. "Well?"

"Uhh, s-sure." Loan took the girl's hand. While she put up her act, the teen could feel a bit of the girl's shaking. Loan sighed and put on a brave face for her before leading the way, no longer caring about the stinging nettles on her socks.

"So what's your name."

"Leia Loud, daughter of President Lincoln Loud and First Lady Lola Loud."

"Ah yeah, Lola, that makes sense." Loan nodded with realization.

"..."

"Wait, President?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Whimfu1 here. This story should only be four chapters long. So half way done. I didn't want to do an author's note but I thought it might be necessary this time.**

**As it seems the Sinkids were a community effort, there isn't a specific person I can attribute. As for some of the characters. No clue. Cila was just a named I picked out, I didn't know it was close to a Cicilia of whomever Carol's daughter is known as, possibly in another story. I've done minimal research in regards to the kids.**

**If it wasn't obvious, this story is hectic because it's mostly 'fanservice' with winks and jabs at the shipping community. I'm mostly introducing characters at random for silliness. If I wanted to use the kids seriously, this is not the story to do so. Still, I'm trying to give at least two some personality.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"So you're not my daughter?" Leni asked the newest girl to appear currently lifted up in the air. Leia rolled her eyes.

"No, Auntie Leni," A miffed Leia told her aunt from a parallel dimension. "Now put me down." Disappointed, the blonde put down the girl.

"Okay, so I like have to be the next one." The fashionista told everyone. "I'm the last blonde… excluding Mom and Lily."

"Let's not go there," Lori told the fashionista. "Plus it could be someone outside the family, fortunately." The person outside the family happened to approach at this exact time.

"I told my parents the situation." Carol ended the call with her parents. "One: I can stay the night. Two: They want to spend time with Cila. Three: Is Lincoln free to meet them next Saturday?"

"That depends on whether I can get this sorted or not." Lisa entered the conversation. She observed the room, everyone was currently crowding the front room. Since they had nowhere to go, the girls were going to bunk at the Loud House for now. It definitely comforted them to have both their mother and father around. Leaving the set up to the usual residents, Loan was currently acting like a twitchy jungle gym for Lizy, Lana, and Cila. "No anomalies right now but we can't be sure this is the last of them. I'm sure their 'real' parents are worried as well. From the info provided whatever triggered the event also involved me so I'm hoping to established contact soon."

"Good, thank you, Lisa." Lori showed her gratitude to her smart sister.

"Yes, thank you." Carol followed. "Don't overwork yourself though. I'm fine having Cila around… Actually, where's Lincoln? I was hoping for a family selfie."

"*Gasp* Not before me, you don't!" Lori and Carol got into a heated discussion about this matter.

BREAK

In the kitchen, the youngest father of the Loud house was helping the oldest father of the Loud house. In an effort to feed everyone, a massive lasagna was currently being layered with the works. Feeling the need to bare some of the responsibility, Lincoln decided to be his father's sous chef for the foreseeable future.

"Alright, Lincoln, grab an extra grater while I cut this cheese in half." Lynn Sr. selected a knife to part the Parmesan in twan.

"Sure thing, Dad." Lincoln began turning.

"Here."

"Gah!" Lincoln jumped at the sudden meek, monotone voice next to him. Turning he could see it was his mysterious sister, Lucy, holding a cheese grater. Getting his bearings after the scare, the white haired boy addressed her. "Geez, Lucy you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." The young goth raised the grater towards him.

"*Sigh*, thank you." Lincoln took the item.

"Your welcome." Lucy stayed still even after the hand off.

"..."

"..."

"My natural color is blonde you know."

"Huh?" Lincoln was flummoxed by his little sister's comment.

"I'm blonde…" The goth told him. "Just wanted to remind you."

"Oh, um, okay…" The boy was still confused. "I got to help dad…" Lucy didn't seem to acknowledge his words so just continued as he slowly backed away. "So I guess I'll go do that… hehe… thanks for the reminder Luc."

Lincoln returned to the counter where his father continued his instructions on the next stage of the lasagna. He did not look back to see Lucy continuing to watch him before sighing to herself.

BREAK

"Hmm, I'm glad my daughter is the most refined out of Lincoln's kids." Lola told Leia as they observed a frazzled Loan collapse under the weight of three little girls.

"Of course, Mother." The pale girl agreed. "I don't see why you'd expect otherwise."

"True," The pageant princess nodded in pride of her other self's parentage. "So why are you insisting on sleeping down here rather than in my bed with me?"

Leia simply looked over to a distraught Loan currently being rolled like a log by Cila, Lana and Lizy.

"I didn't want to impose."

"Pish posh, but if you insist." Lola waved off her daughters reason. "Still, it would be a wasted opportunity not to spend the night together. I'll bring my stuff down to join you."

"Of course, Mother." Leia nodded. "Will Daddy be joining us?"

"Of course he will, I'll make sure of it."

"Girls please!" Loan finally had to shout out bringing her rolling to an end. She quickly reached into her pocket and produced a paper bag. Cila winced in disgust as the teen began throwing up into it, Lana and Lizy did not care as much. "Ugh, can we play a new game?" The teen begged after her chunking.

"How about a tea party?" Leia offered from the couch next to her mother.

"Oh, that would be nice… and calm." Loan gave a grateful smile.

"I like tea parties." Cila sweetly said as she pointed her feet inwards like a duckling.

"Ooo~, I'll grab my stuff!" Lola ran to her room.

"Ew, c'mon Lizy let-"

"What's a tea party, Sis?" Lizy was next to Loan with a gleeful smile, inadvertently cutting off her young mother.

"Lizy?!" Lana ran up to her kin. "Why do you want to join a girly tea party?!"

"Cuz, I've never done it before." Lizy told her.

"Trust me, it sucks!" Lana warned the tot.

"But you said a brave adventurer tries everything once." The worn capped blonde told the overalls covered future zoologist.

"I did?"

"Duh." Lizy bluntly commented.

"Dang it, fine." Lana admit defeat.

"Good," Loan began reaching into her pocket. "I really needed something to take my med-" Everyone watched as her eyes went wide and she began patting her pockets frantically.

"Sis? What's wrong?!" Lizy's concern voice radiated out.

"Medicine. I don't have my medicine!" Loan crawled into a corner and curled up. Her breath began picking up and she searched for another paper bag. She was out. "Oh god! What am I going to do?!"

A teddy bear was shoved in her face.

"W-what's this?" Loan looked over to see a teary eyed Cila, Carol's daughter.

"Hold Sir Gawain!" Cila pushed the bear into Loan's cheek. "He'll protect you!" The protective teddy was pulled back and jammed back into the teen's face repeatedly like a fuzzy boxing glove.

"Cila!" Another bear punch rocked Loan. "Please!"

Some arms wrapped around Loan's body preventing her from grabbing the bear.

"Don't worry, Sis!" Lizy shouted. "I'll protect you too!"

"Girls!" Loan was softly pummeled. "Girls! Girls! GIRLS!" She finally shouted with all her might. The punches stopped and the grip was loosened. Loan took the bear into her grasp.

"Thank you, Cila." Her voice was exacerbated. "I'm feeling much better."

"Are you?" The girl shyly asked.

"Yes, yes I a-" Loan's face froze before she finished the sentence. She felt better. Why was that? The teen calmed herself. "I am. Thank you, Cila. Thank you, Lizy." Her hand moved and patted both the girls on the head who both giggled at the feeling.

"Is everything alright?" A white haired boy came out in an apron and holding several forks.

"Everything is fine, Daddy." Leia told her father. She had also moved towards Loan during the panic but remained off to the side unsure what to do. "Loan seems to be missing some medicine though."

"Oh," He looked at the Loan with a bear in her arms. "Uhh, is it something we can get at the store?"

"N-no, it's not." Loan snuggled the bear. "I-i'll be okay."

"Okay… Loan?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"We're family… we're here for you. Remember that." Lincoln waited for her daughter to acknowledge his words.

"Thanks Dad," Loan told him. "You're the greatest." Lincoln smiled back to her.

"Good, now come on girls, dinner's ready!"

"Yay!"

Tiny feet rushed to the dining room table and kids table. It was going to be a tight fit tonight, even more than usual.

* * *

A bright green flash filled the treeline. A girl in a black hoodie and with white hair exited a large submarine like capsule. She inspected the surroundings.

"Dang it." The goth looking girl looked at the stars. "Night time, too late to search. Got to cover this thing up before someone notices."

Pulling out a folded tarp from inside the machine, she threw it over. A crackle of electricity rippled throughout the fabric and caused the piece to become see through. The capsule was gone, hidden by a camouflage blanket.

"I'll get some sleep and find the house tomorrow."

Entering the invisible craft the unknown girl slumbered. Had Lisa been paying attention to her scanner, she would have seen the largest spot, of the new element yet, blink and disappear as the capsule was covered.

* * *

The next morning was a hectic nightmare. With five more people needing to use the sole bathroom of the Loud house, bladders were pushed to their limits.

Several girls stood in line, twitching and slowly breathing to fight off oncoming floods. Those who could not bear it resorted to Lana's, less sanitary, alternative. Those who believed themselves more dignified batten down the hatches for the long haul.

One of said girls was Leni Loud. The loveable airhead of the family. She decided to distract herself with thoughts. When was her daughter going to get here? Would it even be a daughter? Could it be a boy? What would I name him? Would he look more like me or Lincy? Why aren't they here yet? Maybe they'll be here today! I hope it's today!

*Ding Dong*

"He's here!" Leni shouted and ran downstairs, leaving the rest of the girls in line to wonder who she was referring to. The blonde disappeared for approximately three seconds before they heard the screech of a wild Leni. After a struggle the blonde returned with a flailing boy with a bandanna. "Girls! Look my son looks just like Lincoln, well except he came with brown hair! Oh, and there's two! Eeeee!"

"Aunt Leni!" A older version of Luna suddenly ran up the stairs. "Put Lemy down, please!"

"Oh, dude." The now younger looking Luna in the hall looked at the new arrival.

"Wait, Aunt?" The small brunette boy was dropped to the floor. "Dang it, totes unfair." The fashionista went back to her room to brood, forgetting the need to go to the bathroom.

"Uhh, hey dudes…" The rocker of the family got out of line and approached the girl. She appeared to be older than her and wore a rad purple, leather jacket. "Sooo… you're like sweet child o' mine?"

"Wow, we thought that time traveling would be confusing." The young boy in a torn up army jacket got off the floor.

"Wait, both of you? I have a wayward son?"

"Uh, yeah. This was a lot easier than we thought." The older teen told her younger mother.

"This is getting heavy," a certain athlete of the family began walking down the stairs. "I'm going out for a bit." Already geared up she booked it out of the house.

"Aunt Lynn aside, hello Mom… we're your future kids…" The older girl looked to the shorter rocker. "You don't look that surprised."

"Lots of stuff has happened, dude."

"Is everything okay?" The unkempt, white hair of Lincoln exited his room at the end of the hall.

"Lyra! Dad's here too." The bandanna boy announced to his sister.

"Oh, dang. That's cool. I thought he'd be staying with grandma and grandpa Sharp." Lyra walked towards him and bent down to his height. "Hello Dad, I'm your daughter Lyra. And this is your son, Lemy. We're from the future."

"Alright, no one be alarmed." Lisa walked out of her room with a scanner in hand. "I have four more pings of children. Two of which are at our front-" The scientist looked up. "Never mind."

The sound of a flush caused everyone to turn to the bathroom. Loan finally exited, bladder emptied. She looked at the hallway currently staring at here. A lot more eyes than she anticipated. Not knowing what to do she backed up and closed the door again.

* * *

"Wait, so Linc and I aren't related in your universe?" Luna sat with her kids at the dining room table.

"I guess so, we're Sharps not Louds." Lyra addressed her mother and Lisa next to her.

"Amazing, an alternate universe where Lincoln belongs to another family." The scientist jotted down some notes. "I guess anything is possible."

"This is some bull," Lori was miffed at the other side of the table next to her own daughter. "How come I'm the only one who has a forbidden relationship?"

"To be fair, I only learned by accident when I was 14." Loan re-insured her mother. "The other kids might just be in the dark."

"No, Grandma Sharp has shown us pictures of Grandpa cutting Dad's umbilical cord." Lyra's words caused her brother Lemy to shutter in memory.

"GAHHHH!" Lori lent back in her chair.

"Loan, Loan!" Several young girls rushed her from the children's table. "We finished our breakfast can we play together now.

"Oh, uh." She looked to her mother who was still in dismay. "Y-yeah, let's play some racing games."

"We wanted to play dragon attack though." Cila told the teen.

"O-oh… okay," Being tugged by her sleeves, the disheveled teen was dragged away. As she moved away, Lincoln came up wearing an apron.

"Sorry Lyra, Lemy." The white haired boy placed two sparse plates in front of them. "We weren't expecting two more or have the money to go and get more right now."

"Oh if you need money." Lemy opened the buttoned jacket pocket and produced a wad of cash. Everyone looked at it in awe. The boy reached for another pocket and produced another wad of cash. More awe which allowed Lyra to also produce similar wads unnoticed until they were placed in a growing pile of cash. "Mom likes to spoil us."

"Whoa!" Luan jumped into the conversation. "Girls just want to have funds! Hahaha! Get it?" A multitude of groans radiated from the crowd.

"Seriously, that's literally like a thousand bucks."

"Actually, each roll is about a thousand." Lyra tried to check for the roll that they had used a bit. "We were visiting Aunt Lisa's lab for the weekend and Mom gave us some money for the necessities."

"Please tell me I'm a rock star!" Luna's eyes nearly begged to them.

"Well, duh." Lemy nonchalantly said.

"Heck yeah mate!" Luna leapt from her chair and threw up some horns.

"Yeah," Lyra elaborated past Lemy's response. "And Dad's your manager." Luna grabbed Lincoln by the shoulder and gave a thumbs up.

"We're going to be huge dude."

"Erm hmm," Lisa brought the attention back to herself. "Again I must stress. Their futures are not our futures. Lincoln isn't even our brother in their universe." The small girl got off her chair and began walking around the table with her scanner. "As for the money, I'll call a colleague of mine for a trade in. The exchange may not be in our favor but it will help. I cannot allow your money to circulate." The genius gave it a quick glance.

"This ones from 20XX for god sake." Lisa shook her head. "Now, we have two more offspring in our vicinity. One at the park, another…" The girl stopped in her tracks. She shook the device and flicked the antenna.

"Is something wrong Lisa?" Lincoln addressed her.

"I just saw another blip on the outskirts of town but it disappeared." For the first time in a long time the girl looked incredibly confused. "There's no way my machine is on the fritz. Something is there. I just don't know what." The dot appeared for a prolonged second before it disappeared again. Something was up.

"Lisa?"

"Something's out there." The girl pushed up her glasses. "Lori, drive us to the area. In the meantime we can pick up some of the kids that have appeared across town."

"That won't be necessary." Carol came into the room. "Sooo, you know how I took those selfies yesterday?" Without getting a confirmation the teen continued. "I got contacted by a girl who apparently had a kid show up at her door claiming to be her kid. She's coming over now to drop them off while she goes to work."

"That handles one." Lisa nodded. "The other one is at the park."

* * *

Meanwhile at the park…

Lynn Loud Jr., supreme athlete and all around powerhouse, was currently in the most epic, one v. one basketball game of her life. She darted and weaved but this girl would steal her ball right under her nose. In the same way, Lynn would rush in to block her jump shots. Lay ups, three pointers, they were all in this game. But in the end she triumphed. Of course she did.

"Dang, you're good girl." The Loud jock brushed the sweat from her brow. "Who taught you how to do that quick weave?"

"Only the best of the best."

"Well, I'm the best of the best." Lynn pointed her thumb at herself and gave a smug smile. "And I sure didn't teach you that."

"Sure you did… in the future."

Lynn looked over the girl again, really taking in her features this time. She had light brown hair tied into a ponytail. She had pale skin and several distinct freckles gracing her cheeks. The girl even seemed to have chipped front teeth that kind of reminded Lynn of…

"Dang it."

* * *

"Um, well it's been nice meeting you. We'll see you after you come back from work." Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. This teen was really hard to not get flustered with. "Before you leave, what was his name again?"

"Quill."

"Cool name… not much of a talker it seems, hehe…" Lincoln made eye contact but a sudden flush caused him to advert it. "Well see you later."

"Goodbye, Lincoln." The curly haired brunette stood and walked out the front door. Lincoln released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard the roar of her Impala.

"Holy cow, Dad." Lemy came to the side of his father. Taking small pride that they were the same height before continuing. "You got some game."

"Different universe, Lincoln. Different universe." The boy shook himself out of his stupor. "Okay, Quill. Why don't I introduce you the other girls here. C'mon." The shy boy with curly brown hair followed his father. The kid obviously took after his mother more. He was a pretty boy and even seemed to have a similar color scheme of black and yellow.

From nearby Lynn Loud Sr. wiped a tear from his eye seeing so many men in the household.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here." Loan lamented towards the newest dimensional daughter. The disheveled blonde was currently wearing a dragon costume and sore with pain. "I could use some help with the kids."

"Lyra c'mon and rock with your old lady!" A ba-tang followed as Luna peeked out of her room to call for her girl.

"Maybe later, Loan. Not many people get to rock with their parents before they are a star." Lyra began walking away from the distraught girl.

"Wait! Can't you give me a bit of advice at least. I mean you had your brother and all, how do I big sister?" The blonde teen nearly begged. The long haired brunette looked back at the girl in a dragon costume and smiled.

"You're doing fine." Lyra told her. "Make sure no one gets hurt and keep up the good work." Lemy past his sister's feet and went into the room. Lyra wished Loan good luck before entering the rocker's studio. Loan gave a whimper of disappointment.

"Loan," her young father addressed her. "This is Quill, could he play with you guys?"

"Huh," The frazzled dragon looked down at the boy. Great. Now a cool type shota was here. "Sure Dad, no problem."

"Thanks, dear. You're the best." The white haired boy turned to his son. "I'll be back Quill, listen to Big Sis Loan and stay out of trouble."

"..."

"Great, I'll be back." Lincoln departed to join Lisa and Lori in the van.

"Umm," Loan scratched her scalp out of nervousness. "Well, hi there. I'm your big sister Loan… I'll be your dragon for this evening." The girl attempted a joke. The boy continued to stare. "Not funny. Got it."

"..."

"..."

"Silent type? That's cool." The blonde told the boy. "I used to be like too. Well more because of crippling fear than being naturally cool like you."

"..." Boy's brown eyes were vibrant.

"Yeah, see, cool."

"..."

"..."

"Dragons are cool."

"Huh?" Loan almost missed the boys first words.

"Dad runs a Chaos and Catacombs game for me and my friends." Quill words were simple.

"Oh, the twenty sided dice game right? I know it. There's a live-stream for it with some of my favorite voice actors. Never had people to play with."

"I'll play with you." The boy told the teen.

"Really?" Loan gave him a smile. "That'd be cool."

"Cool."

"..."

"..."

"Let's meet the others."

Boy and dragon entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

* * *

Having left Quill with Loan, Lincoln departed out the front door to find Lisa and Lori watching Lynn and another Lynn playing soccer. Already understanding the situation he just walked up beside the two onlookers to also observe.

"Her name is Lacy." Lisa said with a lisp.

"Oh… okay." The white haired boy responded back.

"She was the one at the park." The genius adjusted her glasses. One less pit stop on their journey to the anomalous ping. "Everyone is accounted for, Let's go."

"Yeah, let me say hi first." Lincoln interrupted the game to say hello to his newest daughter. The tomboy tackled to the ground while giggling. A hesitant Lynn also came up to talk to him. From the side, Lori commented.

"He seems rather okay with the situation, all things considering." The blonde teen glanced up from her phone. Through the course of yesterday she hadn't tried to connect with her out of state boyfriend. This was the first time she had gotten time to text him but he wasn't responding.

"Perhaps the sudden presence of multiple offspring kicked his paternal instincts into high gear." Lisa openly hypothesized. Lori shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Well, good," Lori told her little sister. "I don't want my daughter to have a deadbeat for a father."

"Again, they are from parallel dimensions." The scientist clarified again. "Their futures are not our futures."

"Literally couldn't be more confusing."

"Whatever, hold on…" Lisa squinted her eyes to look at her screen. The anomaly had appeared giving the girl an exact coordinate rather than a general area. "I've got a lock on it. Grab Lincoln and lets go."

"Is it another kid?"

"I'm not sure but we'll find out."

Lori basically had to pry the white haired boy from his athletic daughter who decided it was her time to put her father in a nuggy. Still, the teen's strength was enough to drag her weak brother out of the hold and into the car. Soon they were on their way to the edge of town.

* * *

"And it's totes not fair, you know."

"Uh-huh." Lucy found herself being Leni's ear for complaints. They sat in the kitchen away from the hustle and bustle of Loan wrangling the tots together.

"Like Luna gets two and I get none!" The platinum blonde waved her hands wildly. "What's up with that?! I was the next blonde! Why did Lincy skip me?"

"I don't think it's his choice." The goth did try to remind him.

"Well… this is unfair!" Leni slumped in her chair. The fashionista had been in a funk ever since Lemy had turned out to her alternate dimension nephew. So bad was this funk that she did not notice as a chubby teen, who shared her mother's platinum blonde hair, sit right next to her.

Lucy, not so much.

"Why are you excited to meet them, Leni?" With her bangs down, it looked like Lucy was addressing Leni but her eyes were on what she expected to be the girl her sister desperately wanted to be there.

"Why?! Cause it would be amazing!" Leni clasped her hands together and looked up in a dreamy fashion. "Imagine it, Lucy. How amazing it would be if you suddenly had a baby boy running up to you with a smile. Calling you Mommy. Asking you to pick him up high and higher! Going to the park together. Taking selfies together. He'd look just like Lincy, totes adorbs!"

"And what if it wasn't a boy? Or a baby?" The goth maintained an eye on the girl behind her sister who was nodding along happily with her questions.

"Ew, like what if it was an old grandma?"

"No," The black haired girl shook her head. "What if it was a girl your age?"

"EEEEEeeee~! That would totes be the best!" The fashionista began waving her hands without care. "I'd like take her to the mall and we could try on a whole bunch of outfits. We could sip smoothies together. Watch Dream Boat. We would be absolute besties!"

With smile on her face, the new arrival finally tapped her mother on the shoulder.

Leni turned around.

"Oh, hey Carol. Did you gain weight?"

*SMACK*

Lucy's palm hit her own forehead hard.

Knowing her mother, the teen did not get angry… but she was a bit annoyed.

"Leni," Lucy spoke up. "That's your daughter."

"Huh?" The airhead inspected the girl a bit. She looked alot like herself, but chubby and with a small vein popping out on her left temple. "Are you sure?"

"Sigh… yes."

"EEEeeeee~! We've got so much to talk about!"

Lucy got off her chair as the now newest mother of the day bombarded her other dimension daughter with questions. The girl was still simmering under the surface from her mother's indirect insult but she would let it go. Leni was genuinely happy to finally have her here. She was exuberant, telling the teen what they would do together and how much she couldn't wait to get started. The goth girl gave them a modicum of a smile.

But then the envy set in.

Lucy sighed these feelings away as she went to sit in the attic alone.

"Sigh… maybe Luan will be up to talk about it when she gets back."

Little did the goth girl know that her comedic sister was in the pun battle of her life with a daughter she had just met at the grocery store.

* * *

"We've been searching for literally forever!" The oldest, original Loud daughter told her younger siblings. Lincoln checked his watch.

"It's been an hour."

"Oh, whatever!" Lori lent against Vanzilla.

The drive to the edge of town had taken about fifteen minutes. The area was mainly wooded with some areas cleared for power lines to go back to town. Lori, Lincoln, and Lisa had been directed her on the last's instructions but, on the way here, the anomalous ping had disappeared again. This only served to confuse the scientist even more and, on inspection of the area, nothing was out of place.

"This just doesn't make sense!" Lisa yelled as she grew more and more frustrated. Not only was the dot gone but several more dots appeared around town. "Something has to be here. I know it does!"

"C'mon Lisa, there's nothing here." Lincoln came over and knelt near her height. He could see the bags under her eyes. "How about we take a break and come back another time, okay?"

"Don't get all parental with me just because your parallel progeny have managed to pierce the fabric of space and time!"

"Lisa, you're frustrated. I get it." The white haired boy of the family placed a caring hand on the toddler's shoulder. "But you do your best work when your mind is clear and awake. Take a break. A nap. Something. Well keep an eye out for it but there's also some scared kids missing their parents right now. We need to find them and show them they are not alone." The genius took in her brother's words.

"*Sigh*, fine... I see your point." Lisa turned and shouted over her shoulder. "Lori, we're taking a break before heading back!"

"Great! I need to call Bobby."

"We'll leave in ten." Lisa began walking towards the family van. She turned back to her brother. "You'll be a good father in the future."

"Hehe, hope so. Cause I'm struggling with it now." The girl nodded before entering the van for a quick nap. "*Sigh*, this is crazy."

The boy walked over to a large tree. Leaves above blocked most of the sun but the wind allowed a shimmer of light to come through. He sat underneath it and looked outwards. It was a peaceful scene compared to his hectic mind.

"Hey you."

"GAH!" Lincoln tumbled to the side.

His heartbeat raced from the scare of a monotone voice's sudden appearance. He turned towards it and saw a girl peeking from behind the tree. This girl was around his age: she had white hair (like his), pale skin (like Lucy), freckles (like his), and a penchant towards black.

"LIKE LUCY!" He inadvertently shouted out.

"What?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry." The boy stood up, at nearly the same height, and brushed himself off. "You're Lucy's right?"

"Who's Lucy?"

"Huh?" Lincoln looked at the emotionless girl, she was stone faced. "Umm, but aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself first." The girl took a hand out of hoodie pouch. "I'm Hermina DiCicco. My friends call me Hercia."

"Oh uhh… Lincoln." The boy took the girl's hand. "Lincoln Loud." He noted how cold her hand felt as they shook… just like Lucy.

"Nice to meet you." Releasing the hand, she returned it to her hoodie pouch. "You've been looking around here for awhile. Did you see the UFO last night too?"

"UFO?"

"Yeah…" The goth deadpanned. "Why else would a seemingly alone girl be wandering around the woods in the morning." Lincoln's mind was swirling in confusion.

"Are you kidding?"

"That's pretty rude to tell a stranger."

"L-lisa!" Lincoln kept an eye on her as he shouted.

"I thought you told me to take a respite, Lincoln!" The brown hair of Lisa was barely peeking out of one of the car windows.

"T-there's a girl here who says she saw a UFO!" The boy did not take his eyes of the white haired gal.

"What?!" The door to Vanzilla slid open. Lisa could now see the white haired goth girl standing before Lincoln. More confusion flooded the young girl's brain and she looked at her scanner.

The girl was not radiating the new element.

"Well, who is she?" The genius sternly asked, still skeptical about her sudden appearance.

"Hermina DiCicco, call me Hercia. Look, I just need a ride back into town. Could you guys give me one?" Lisa inspected her subtle body language.

"Do you know a goth woman by the name Lucy, perchance?" Lisa's lispy voice asked.

"Look, I've never met anyone named Lucy in my life." The genius looked for a sign, any sign she was lying to them. But she found none. "Am I getting a ride or not?"

"Sure," the genius agreed to give them more time to question her. "I'd like to get your testimony about this… UFO, for my research of course."

"Whatever."

"LINCOLN!" A very angry Lori rushed towards him.

"What?!" The boy pressed his back against the tree trunk.

"This is what!" Lori shoved her phone screen towards him. It was on a face-time camera allowing Lincoln to see his good friend, and Lori's boyfriend, Bobby Santiago on the other side.

"Oh hey bro!" Bobby's rasp voice came out of the speaker. The Hispanic teen rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "So the strangest thing happened here." A small girl similar in appearance to Ronnie Anne entered screen, the difference being this girl was younger and wearing a green plaid shirt.

"Papa! This is super loco!" The girl yelled at him through the speaker. "Why is Mama a man?!"

Meet Ramona Loud.

Daughter of Lincoln Loud and Roberta Santiago.

* * *

The goth girl sat in the very back of the car, next to the genius of the family. She inanely made up stuff to sate the toddler's questions, luckily her usual deadpan guise them well. Even then she know she should not maintain eye contact long with her aunt. That would be suicide.

Lupa had her mission.

She would accomplish it and leave.

The only issue was…

Who was this British chick clinging to her father?!

A few rows ahead of them, Lincoln was sat between his first, out of four, dates to Sadie Hawkins, Tabby. And on his other side was his daughter with said girl. They were exactly alike: same age, same hair, same British accent. The only differences were dye color and the fact one called him luv and his daughter called him pot n' pan.

Lupa found herself annoyed by their overall manhandling of her father and also immensely perplexed by their presence. Not in the sense she didn't get why they were there, they literally caught them walking around Royal Woods. More 'how' they were there. This was without a doubt unnatural.

"Hercia!" Lisa finally yelled into the girls ear. Lupa forgot about her 'name' and zoned out. No matter how many times the four year old had called it, the white haired girl did not respond.

"What?" Lupa allowed her shock to be internal.

"We're almost to our house." Lisa informed her. "Why don't you stick around for a bit so I can get a full report about your... sighting." God aunt Lisa was a terrible liar. Either way, this was in Lupa's favor.

"Sure, no problem."

"Excellent."

"We're home." Lori told everyone from the driver seat. Slight annoyance was still in her voice from Bobby's earlier call.

As they rolled up into the driveway it was clear some 'new arrivals' had appeared. Lynn and Lacy were currently playing duos against the red headed Becky and her son. Leni finally got her daughter, and so did her friend Jackie. They all were sipping smoothies with one another on the porch. Luan also was on the stairs quipping to a young lass in head gear. All of which swarmed Lincoln when he went to greet them.

"GAAHHH! Lisa! Look for the others! I got this handled!" Were the cries the young Nobel winner heard as her brother was dragged away in a dust cloud. As he said, it was clear she would have to expand her search, 'Hercia' would have to wait.

"Go inside, Hercia. I need to set up an array."

"Sure," Lupa looked out. Who were these people?

Everyone exited the van. Tabby and child ran towards the sound of jamming. Lori recalled Bobby to announce her annoyance of how it wasn't Ronnie Anne's. Lupa, aka Hermina, realized this would be her best chance amidst this chaos.

She entered the Loud house and looked about. It was crazy loud, louder than how it usually was. She knew the layout and made her way up the stairs. She saw a disheveled blonde teen enter a room with loads of snacks and juice boxes in hand. The goth looked about and saw her target. Her foot pushed against the wall as she jumped to grab the string that would lower the stairs leading to the attic. They unfolded outwards.

Next step.

The trunk.

Lupa walked up the creaky stairs and pulled out a small flashlight from her pouch. As dusty as she remembered it. Her focus was set and she walked with purpose to an old, black trunk. It had a padlock on it but without a second thought she pulled out a key.

Her key.

Unlocking the trunk, she opened it and shined her light in it. No need to rummage about. The book she needed was right on top.

"Hey."

"GAAHHH!" Lupa ran forwards and tripped, tumbling in the darkness. Her flashlight was sent scattering across the ground spinning wildly. Once it finally came to a rest it showed a shy goth girl with bangs that covered her eyes. Lupa had never had anyone scare her like that in her life.

"Sorry…" Lucy's monotone voice told her. Lupa was too busy clutching her heart to respond. The original goth girl lent down and picked up the book which also was released in the scare. Lupa's eyes dilated.

"Give that to me." Still flustered, the white haired girl scrambled to stand.

"Sure," Lucy held it out. "Anything for my daug-"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Lupa swiped the book from her hand.

"..."

"..."

Lucy reached into her pocket and produced a key.

The same key as Lupa.

The white haired girl couldn't handle it.

She ran for the stairs.

* * *

Loan sighed as she exited the 'playroom', this was a lot of work. She was unsure how she was appointed to be the day carer for the younglings, but it was tiring. The teen had hoped some of the older girls would help but they were busy hanging with their parents. Perhaps she'd be the same if Lori wasn't shuttling around Lisa during her investigation.

But then who would watch the kids?

Loan wasn't about to abandon them.

Not paying attention, Loan stubbed her toe on the stairs leading to attic. "Ouch! Why is this down?" A small girl with white hair suddenly crashed into her causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

"Dang it." The new girl held her head in pain. Lupa shook her head clear and realized her book was resting on top of a disheveled blonde. The teen sat up still in a daze.

"Whoa…" Loan's eyes were still rolling in her head. The book fell into her lap. "What happened?"

"Give me that book!"

"Huh?" Loan's vision finally refocused. First a tsundere loli, then a cool shota, and now a gothic lolita. "Oh hey, I'm Loan. What's your name?"

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked from the top of the attic stairs.

"Dang it!"

Lupa swiped the book and rushed towards her father's old room. She only had one option of escape. The rope ladder she installed out of her dad's window. Using her natural acrobatic ability, she used her dad's bed and bounced towards the circular window. As she flew out, her hand reached up to grab the end of her ladder.

It wasn't there.

This wasn't her world.

Lupa's eyes widen with fear as she began to plummet. She was going straight down, head first towards the ground. A momentary flash of her life.

Her very short life.

…

Then something grabbed her legs.

"Don't worry! Your big sis, Loan, got you!"

"What?!" The white haired goth girl looked towards the window. Out of a panic, Loan had chased after her and jumped out the window as well. The difference being her feet had managed to catch in the window.

"Your big sis has you." The shaking teen told the girl. "Don't worry, um, whoever you are."

"What the heck are you doing?!" Lupa shouted out. "I don't even know you!"

"Who cares!" Loan shouted back.

"I don't have a sister! I'm an only child!"

"So am I!"

"Then why did you save me?!"

"I don't know!"

"Are you an IDIOT?!"

"I don't know, but I got you!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Okay, I'll be an idiot! Just climb up! I'm slipping!"

"Like heck I could!"

"Hurry up!"

"Fine, give me a se-"

Loan's foot finally slipped.

"AAAAAHHHHhhh!"

*Plumpf*

…

"Huh?" Lupa opened her eyes. Loan was cradling her like a baby surrounded by what appeared to be a multicolored parachute. Lining the impromptu catcher was several girls and a few boys. An extended family the girl had never met before.

Dang it all.

Lupa began to cry.

An angry cry.

How dare these people make her feel weak.

* * *

"My name's Lupa Loud… daughter of Lincoln and Lucy."

Lupa was sat at the center of the living room. A large group of the most mature family members were around her. After Lucy had rushed to all of them for help, they deserved an explanation. That's what the girl was about to do.

"It's okay dear," Lucy rubbed the girls back. "No one here will judge him."

"Literally the other me married her brother, it couldn't get weirder." Lori commented from the side of the room.

"Sigh," Lucy smiled as her own daughter did her trademark sigh. "I guess that's the prototype's fault."

"Prototype?" Lisa asked.

"I used my aunt Lisa's prototype gateway for connecting parallel dimensions to come here. It's not finished yet but I'd only have till the end of my school break to use it. I must have messed up."

"Is it like a green submarine thing?" Luna's kid, Lyra, asked as she began recalling moments before she and her brother arrived.

"Wait," Loan also remembered something. "I bumped into a green capsule thing before I teleported here!"

"Did everyone come into contact with this device?" Lisa asked the entire group. All other dimensioners gave an affirmative to her question. "I see… it all falls into place." The genius began pacing as she surmised what had occurred. "Whatever this device is, it is connected with similar devices from parallel dimensions. When it was misused a surge blasted across all of them, sucking all those close by to the reality Lupa was traveling to."

"So we were all just tag-alongs on a failed experiment?" Loan asked for clarification.

"Correct," Lisa bluntly stated. "Anyone of reasonable age I would allow in my lab has shown up. This is why we haven't had any babies show up."

"But why all Lincoln's kids?" Lori asked.

"The surge can only go so far. Imagine it like a pond. Throw a rock in and a ripple is created. The ripple travels outwards and loses energy along the way. In this case Lupa came from a reality where Lincoln fathers a child with Lucy. Therefore the closest universes were of similar origins and as it traveled out we see girls relatively close to Lincoln ect. By the time the ripple got to those stranger universes it had petered out to the point it couldn't activate the gate." Lisa had circled the room twice over in her long winded explanation. "But what I don't understand is why you did it, Lupa?"

"I have my reasons." The white haired girl's eyes were down cast.

"Every universe is different right, Lisa?" It was Lucy who asked this question.

"That is correct, i.e. Luna Loud and Lincoln Sharp or Roberta Santiago." The genius pushed up her glasses. "But why do you ask this now?"

"It's simple." The goth girl spoke calmly. "In Lupa's universe, I'm dead."

"Dang it!" Lupa stomped her foot. Many of the people present were also taken back. "How'd you figure it out?"

"The book you stole is on how to communicate with the dead." Lucy spoke without subtlety

"I've never met anyone named Lucy in my life." Lisa scratched her chin. "She died shortly after you were born. Hiding a lie in a truth, quite a clever niece I have."

"Do any nieces know how to even remotely pilot a dimensional gateway?" Lupa had a smug grin.

"Successfully, no." Lisa grinned back. "But with a bit of practice, I'm sure she could."

"Heh, the machine's where you picked me up." Lupa leaned back. "It's covered in a camouflage jammer."

"We'll inspect it tomorrow." Lisa looked around. "If my hypothesis is correct, I'll be able to return everyone in a week time."

A large resounding woohoo came from the group.

"Enjoy your time with you progenies. We've got a lot to do." Lisa held her head high, no longer confused. More cheering occurred. "And Lincoln?"

"Yeah, Lisa?" Lincoln managed to squeeze out from the crushing bear hug by his daughter Liena.

"Come with me. I've located another of your young in Europe." Lisa seemed rather chipper even with the implication her next words had. "The Princess of that country is not happy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Part**

* * *

"Lizy, Lana, don't get too dirty we still have to eat. Cila, I'm almost done stitching up Sir Gawain's arm. Leia, Lola, stop making Quill blush, his face couldn't get anymore red." The pair of girls who had been swooning over the boy since his arrival backed off for now, blowing a kiss as he ran to Loan's leg. "Oh, Quill," the blonde teen bent down to his level and patted his head affectionately. "They just know how much of a cutie you'll be in the future?" He stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"D-do you think that too?" The curly haired boy's dark brown eyes darted from hers to the ground.

"Of course I do." The teen smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. "As my mom would say, you'll be a literal heart throb."

"Um um um." Quill stuttered as he struggled to maintain his cool. "Just wait for me then."

"What was that?" The boy went wide eyed before going silent again. The teen stood back up and looked at several of the boys and girls running about. "Hmm, how about you go see how Romona and Prince Lawrence are doing, okay?" Quill nodded before heading over to the two children.

From a distance, Lori watched her daughter at work.

"Loan literally couldn't be anymore different." Lori looked on what was practically a double of herself. Not in the sense as before, where you could tell the disheveled girl was somehow related to her, but as in she now acted like a big sister. Sure they had taken her to the mall and brushed her hair, but the biggest change was her personality. Loan had been a twitchy mess when she arrived, now she was confident and in control of her emotions.

"What do you mean?" Her younger brother was currently flipping burgers on a portable grill next to her.

"Look at her, Lincoln!" The oldest of the Loud daughters told him. He glanced up for a second and saw nothing wrong.

"And?"

"Seriously, she was in shambles before!" Lori waved her glass of lemonade dramatically. "It's a total 180."

"Well, we did leave her to take care of all the kids." Lincoln shrugged at the remarks. "Perhaps it straightened her out."

"You think?" Lori looked out, Loan was smiling as she blew bubbles with several young girls doing the same. "It's amazing how much responsibility can bring out of a person."

"Yeah," the white haired chef closed the grill. "Yeah, it does." The young father looked around him.

Just on the edge of town, the strangest family picnic was currently taking place. Nearly a hundred people had shown up. Not just the Louds but the Santiagos, the Pingreys, the Timbers, the Rosatos, the Sharps, and on and on and on. An extended family all connected to a crazy phenomena that was Lincoln Loud.

It had been ten days since the first arrival of Lincoln's alternate dimensional kin and it had not halted after Lupa fessed up. To the average observer the gathering looked more like a gigantic company retreat rather than the oddity it was. It took another three days for the rest of the 'family' to show up, two of which had to be flown in. No one would question why the Princess of a small country or why the heiress of a yakuza family were currently having a chat over tea. Still, it was quite crazy regardless.

With the help of Lisa's tracker, Lincoln and Lori had driven all around town mainly stopping at recognizable families, luckily. By the final day of the appearances, the Louds had picked up twenty-one extra children and an extra five had come in from out of town: the two foreigners and three from Bobby/Roberta, Carlota, and Ronnie Anne. They had been fortunate with the help moneywise. The families who loved their sudden grandchildren were more than happy to host and support their own, and another donation from the bank of Luna, or should they say Lulu, wasn't bad either. Luna was unsure how to feel when a darker moment of her life resurfaced but she accepted her Pop daughter gladly into the fold. Leni was the only one to oppose it only for the fact she was still at one and Luna was at three.

But today was the last day.

Over the course of their travels and bonding, Lisa was hard at work inspecting the dimensional gate. Over the week she poked and prodded till she eventually found the fantastical mechanism. The core of the machine exuded the unknown element and acted as a tether between the realities. Following one of the tethers she discovered the closest alternate dimension, Loan's dimension. The genius then made contact with herself in that dimension. Upon finally divulging the situation, Lisa learned of a joint effort between several universes to establish teleportation between dimensions. Each universe had a gate and, when properly done, a person could transfer themselves from one machine to the next. Like a magician putting a person in a box and having them appear on the other side of the stage, just on a grander scale.

The final necessary information she obtained from the her other self was that the gate had a return feature. First you would allow an occupant to enter and it would detect their signature. Thereafter, it would then take a forty-two seconds to establish a connection with the gate in that universe before bridging them together. A return trip would take about a minute in total but, instead of saying everyone get in and go home, Lisa allowed for one last celebration.

This was that celebration.

It was like a typical block party with games and food. The one difference was this picnic had a 'who are the greatest alternate reality parent and child' competition. Good luck finding that in your local area. Egg toss, three legged race, corn-hole, all the classics. But there could only be one winner.

Giggles and Laughter.

Turns out having both mother and daughter go to clown camp really make them excel at pretty much all party games.

Lunch was ate and things were packed.

It was time to go home…

* * *

Lisa stood in front of the crowd of gathered families with all the 'kids' pushed to the front. Everyone was silent as they held back their emotions.

"Alright everyone," The child prodigy's lispy voice projected out of a megaphone. "I'm sure we are all experiencing the human emotion of sadness but remember these children have families back in their own realities. I'm sure you can all understand this." There was a silent acceptance of her words. "Now, in a brief moment one of you will enter the gate. It will scan you. And once you see the screen lock on to your universe's number, you will press the big green button. It will flash and you will find yourself in a similar device in you own worlds. That universe's version of me will be waiting for you. Do we have any volunteers?"

A new more anxious silence filled the crowd.

"I'll do it."

Heads turned to the voice in question, a week before no one would have expected such a confident voice to come from the once twitchy teen.

Loan stepped forward.

"I'll do it aunt Lisa. You know, to show the kids it's safe."

"Nnnoooo!" A swarm of small children tackled the unsuspecting teen. Loan found herself in a dog pile of crying boys and girls.

"No don't do it!" Lizy shouted out.

"Don't go!" Cila yelled next.

"If you dare leave us, I'm telling Daddy on you!" Leia threatened.

Quill just hugged onto her leg, tears about to burst outwards.

A choir of small voices radiated out from the ten on kids that had squirmed into her life. Like her mother in the distance, she covered her mouth before she began choking up. The sadness was infectious and soon several woman, and some men, teared up. Lincoln was about to point out Ronnie Anne's droplets but stopped himself when he noticed his own.

Loan spoke calmly.

"Everyone… it's okay." Her arms were large compared to the tots but she still struggled to hug all of them. "My time here was amazing and it's because of you. All of you. Having been with you for just this short time changed my life and I wish it could go on forever. But it can't."

She released the hug and looked all of them with teary eyes.

"You have a lot of worried parents out there. We can't keep them waiting. Just remember…" The blonde teen rubbed away a tear with her sleeve. "I'll always be your big sis Loan no matter where in the universes you are."

"Sis!" The kids tackled her again. Several parents turned away before they too began bawling. The 'mothers' and Bobby peeled their young one by one allowing Loan to finally stand. Still teary eyed she approached her mother.

"Hey Mom…" Loan gave an awkward smile.

"Hey dear, crazy how much you've grown." Lori wiped away her running mascara. "Sorry we didn't hang out that much."

"It's okay, we were both busy."

"Literally the busiest." The both shared a laugh that simmered down before they spoke again.

"I just wanted to tell you, once I get back to my universe, I'm going to talk to my aunt Lisa. She has a friend named Darcy who runs a daycare." Loan looked up confidently. "I'm going to see if I can get my first job there."

"Taking care of kids?" Lori had a smug grin. "You'll do great."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Loan!" The pair held each other in a strong embrace. They took in this feeling one last time.

They separated and Loan approached her father. Lincoln had since moved and stood near the gate as asked by Lisa. Each parent would stand by and be present as the machine located their child's world. It was precautionary for the children but, even now, Loan was also happy with the procedure.

"Dad…"

"My first baby girl."

"Oh stop it you." Loan waived off his silliness. Loan went down to the white haired father's height and gave him a hug. "Thanks for having me."

"But I haven't." Lincoln told her from the embrace.

"Not technically but I still want to tell it to you. So thank you." Loan teared up.

"And thank you for being an amazing daughter." His fingers curled into her new sweater.

Finally time, Loan stood up. She looked back to the crowd of people and waved to the children. "Make sure to do exactly what I do, okay?" She did not receive a response beyond more tears. The blonde teen entered the green submarine like machine. A large, glass window closed allowing everyone to watch as several lights traced over her body. From outside, Lisa watched the screen and marked down the coordinates as they located Loan's world. After one minute her reality was located and the green go button illuminated.

Loan looked out one final time and smiled.

With a press of a green button, she was gone.

No one entered the machine for twenty minutes as they calmed down the crying children.

* * *

"Sigh, it's finally your turn…" Lucy and Lupa sat on two folding chairs away from everyone, a dark corner of the picnic they shared with Haiku until her daughter departed. Over the course of an hour, kid after kid had been transported back to their realities. Lupa was to be the last as she was going to have to return the gate back to her dimension.

"I guess so…" The white haired goth took a final sip of her lemonade. "Been nice meeting you, Mom."

"Come on now," Lucy voice was still monotone but it commanded her to stay. "Don't be like that."

"Sigh. What do you want me to say?" Lupa gave an indifferent shrug. "We've only known each other a week."

"That's not the point… I'm sure your mother would have been proud of you."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"..."

"..."

"Point taken," the daughter did not see her mother roll her eyes under her bangs. "Look, Mom, it's just that...I've never known you." Lupa slouched forward and clasped her hands. "You were a myth. A legend. The woman that my father loved so much he wouldn't even think about dating another woman." Lucy had the subtlest of smiles. "But that's all you were. A story. An unbelievable story. So I had to find out."

"And I'm sure my immortal spirit will be happy to finally connect."

"The books not for me." Lupa shook her head. "It's for Dad."

"..."

"My entire life. He was there for me. Alone. By himself. Just him. No one else." Lucy quietly contemplated her daughter's words. "He needs to move on. And this book will show him that he can."

"Hmm…" the banged girl hummed before she asked. "You don't believe in ghosts do you?"

"I don't care either way." Lupa looked to her mother. "Either this book will show him that you're not watching over us or I'm going to make you tell him he can move on."

"..."

"..."

"If it's for my daughter," Lucy started. "I'm sure I will."

"Dang it!" Lupa threw her lemonade glass to the side. "Don't act like a Mom now of all times!"

"There's no helping it." The goth stood up. "I am your Mom."

Even in her angry state, Lupa followed the black haired girl to the entrance of the gate. Her father was there waiting. His face was covered in dried up tears.

"R-ready?" Lincoln asked the both of them.

"Yes, Lincoln." The goth mom nodded to her brother.

"Could I have a moment?" The white haired boy asked his white haired daughter.

"Just do it Dad," the girl shrugged.

"Alright, alright… Lupa I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, thank you." Lincoln continued. "Without you none of this would have happened. Loan, Lizy, Cila, Leia, Lemy, Lyra, L-"

"Dad!" the goth girl interrupted. "Please don't name them all, we'd be here forever."

"Right, sorry." The boy rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. "But seriously, it's been amazing to meet all of you. This really has changed my perspective on life."

"Dad… you're eleven."

"Still," he ignored her point. "Thank you Lupa, I love you." Lucy pushed the girl from behind into a hug with her father.

"Gahh! Dang it, Mom!"

"Hush, dear." Lucy joined the hug.

"SSSSIIIIIGGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

"Alright, aunt Lisa. I'm almost ready to go." Lupa spoke to the genius next to her parents. They stood outside the glass as the girl inside pressed a myriad of buttons.

"Good, Lupa." Lisa wrote down several notes on her clipboard. "Even after all this time, I still don't understand how you managed to move a sedentary machine."

"Sedentary?" Lincoln asked.

"It means 'not moving', 'still'." The prodigy pushed up her spectacles. "The gates were design to never move and permanently stay inside my lab."

"That's because this is where your lab is." Lupa told her indifferently as she made final preparations.

"Yes, yes that makes sense… wait?" Lisa looked up as Lupa imputed a very familiar coordinate.

"Sorry, auntie, I got to go."

"LUPA!" Lisa shouted out as the girl inside slammed her hand on the green button.

A large flash filled the tree lines on the outskirts of Royal Woods.

* * *

The dimensional gate settled in the private labs of Lisa Loud, just on the outskirts of old Royal Woods. With a puff of white vapor, the main hatch of the gate opened. Lupa thumbed through her mother's book as she exited her vehicle of choice.

"Home sweet home." The goth closed her book with a clap.

"I'm sure it is." The girls eyes went wide as she spun to the voice. "Welcome back, Lupa."

"Dang it." Lupa watched as her, adult sized, aunt Lisa walked out from one of the many dark corners of the room.

"Years, Lupa." The scientist told the girl. "Years, I've waited."

"W-what are you talking about?" The white haired backed up to a wall.

"Years I've waited to tell you that I figured it out."

"Heh, so what?"

"So what?! Mwhaha mwhaha haha!" The adult Lisa laughed like a mad scientist. "You know how confused you left me all those years ago?" Like a lunatic the aunt moved her face right against the girls. "Hmmmm, do you?!"

"Geez, Auntie." Lupa pushed her back for space. "Chill a bit."

"Years, Lupa!" Lisa shouted to the heavens. She made several spins causing her lab coat to jut out. "Years! Then one day. Ooooohhh, one day. It all made sense."

"..."

"The kids," the mad woman began listing off inane words. "You, the surge, alternate dimensions, the empty field, my lab, your words, the coordinates, and the book!" She hugged herself before shouting out the answer to it all.

"Time travel!"

"...Dang it." Lupa tsked.

"You used my dimensional gate for time travel."

"Sigh, fine yeah." The girl admitted. "I used your gate because it was easier to get to."

"Brilliant!" The scientist revealed in her victory. "Utterly brilliant, my smartest niece!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You used the gate because it already interrupts the space time continuum." Lisa had surmised this so long ago but now she got to tell the girl in person. "You went back in time to a point you knew Lucy would still have her book and took it. A simple use of time travel that honestly isn't that harsh as long it disappears willingly or unnoticed. But there was an uncalculated flaw in you plan."

"What?" Lupa sneered.

"The surge. Oh yes, the surge!" Lisa got uncomfortably close again. "A surge of energy created by using the gate improperly. It traveled outwards in the gate network and drew Lincoln's kids to this reality's past. Due to your manipulation of time some arrived early and some arrived later than you. Brilliant!"

"Fine!" The girl crossed her arms. "Whoopey doo! You figured it out! Who cares?! Everything worked out and I'm back with the book. What you gonna do about it?"

"You don't understand Lupa!" Lisa shouted out. "You confused me for years, years of confusion. And for that you must be punished."

"Punished?!"

"Yes, I want you to experience the exact same confusion that I did!"

"Wait, Aunt Lisa, listen!" Lupa began sliding to a nearby door. "Let's talk about this."

"It's too late!" The mad scientist told the goth girl. "It's already been done."

"Wait. Wait. WAIT!" The white haired girl covered her face with her arms for protection.

*creak*

"Lupa, dear, open your eyes." An unknown female voice spoke out.

"Huh?"

As the girl opened her eyes, she could see the door she was trying to reach was open. Inside the room now was her father, with his normal orange plaid shirt and jeans, but there was a woman beside him. It was a shapely woman wearing a long, black dress that matched her long, black hair. The woman's skin was pale and her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Erm hmm." Lisa stopped her act and approached the girl's side. A look of shock was visible on Lupa's face. "As if I'd allow my older sister to perish to such a simple disease."

"Wait, what?!"

"Lupa," the older father approached his daughter. "You saved your mother."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The young goth pushed away her father's hand from her shoulder. "What about the space time continuum?!"

"An utter misconception of how time works." Lupa's genius aunt told her. "I rewrote my own history when I was only four. Admittedly only to reverse a day decision. Regardless, it's not as big of a deal as you'd think."

"But, but...What the heck!"

"Don't worry," Lupa's living, goth mother smirked. "Your still my dark, little angel."

"Your mother makes a point." Lisa took off her glasses to clean them. "You're still a brat." The blurry glare she could barely make out almost made her chuckle. "What I mean is, that it's good you're such a brat. A loner. Have no friends. Have an unpleasant presences. Ar-"

"Lisa, stop insulting my daughter." Lincoln told his younger sister.

"Erm hmm, my bad." Lisa continued. "What I mean to say, you'll be able to integrate easily. I wasn't kidding about the confusion. You've been 'absent' from the current timeline for years. You'll have different memories than 'our' Lupa. But I've taken counter measures throughout the years expecting this day."

"Were going to have a family movie day." Lucy's monotone voice said matter of factly.

"Ssssiiiigggghhhh!"

"Go get ready," Lincoln ruffled the little girls head. "Your aunts are already here and your siblings are on their way."

A sudden green flash illuminated the room.

Lupa spun around to the dimensional gate. A light fog came forth as the glass window opened and a blonde woman stepped out. She looked about mid twenties with a short cut and carried a bowl of some sort of easy to serve food. To a point, she resembled a more homely version of Lupa's aunt Lori.

"Sorry, am I early?"

"Nope," Lincoln shook his head at the question. "Right on time. Welcome back Loan." Lupa was stock silent.

"We only thought it be fitting to have another party." The goth mother iterated for her daughter.

"I just came from the picnic!" Lupa shouted in annoyance. "I still need to pee from all the lemonade I drank!"

"And you can do that." Lisa told the girl. "But to prevent another surge we went ahead and had everyone prepare beforehand. Except someone decided that it'd be fun to have everyone back." The genius' eyes looked towards the white haired man. Another flash filled the room and blonde girl with a red hat stepped out. Lizy rushed to give Loan a hug. "While I was against it, it'd be appropriate to embarrass you in front of the people you displaced."

"Great, another party…"

Lupa looked to down to the book she spent so much effort into retrieving, then she looked at her mother. Her living mother. The book was worthless now. Just a bunch of mystic mumbo jumbo that her mother was supposedly so fond of. Well, I guess instead of hearing second hand, she'd be hearing it from the source itself.

It's a strange feeling, to actually have a mother. Lupa went back in time to give her father closure. I guess that was pointless as well. It wasn't as if she was about to burst into tears, but there was a small tinge of happiness she was feeling. It was paired with annoyance, but there was happiness.

She'd keep the book as a souvenir.

For now, she has some home movies to sit through with an extended family.

The end.

* * *

**I thought it'd be important to note something. In regards to time travel… I'm following the show's version. When Lisa goes back in time, she basically jumps right into her body from the previous day. She maintains the memories from that timeline she goes to the lab so I'm assuming that's how it would go. She only goes for a day, Lupa is gone for years. It's not like she's replacing that world's Lupa, she is that world's Lupa. The path there is just different. I see it more as her gaining a mother for the rest of her life. The show doesn't have paradoxes, so don't get bothered by it.**

**If it wasn't obvious, Loan was the main character. When you have such a large cast, focus on a few characters. For developed characters, I focused on Loan and Lupa. Loan for a character arc and Lupa to progress the story with her book McGuffin.**

**Sure we'd love to see every interaction between the girls and their children but realize this story has a gimmick. Once the novelty of that gimmick wears off, it would have suffered. Don't be interested in fleshing out new and interesting OCs when they don't have any bearings on the plot. Little girls can be little girls, and parents can be parents. Let people's imaginations do the work.**

**Anyways, now that this is finished, I can move on. I like the sin kids and might use them in the future but for now, that's it.**

**Whimfu1**


End file.
